Veḷuka-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Veḷuka-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic translation by Robert Chalmers ---- JATAKA No. 43 VELUKA-JATAKA "The stubborn man."--This story was told by the Master while at Jetavana monastery, about a certain stubborn Brother(Monk). For the Lord Buddha asked him whether the report was true that he was stubborn, and the Brother admitted that it was. "Brother," said the Master, "this is not the first time you have been stubborn: you were just as stubborn in former days. also, and, as the result of your stubborn refusal to follow the advice of the wise and good, you met your end by the bite of a snake." And so saying, he told this story of the past. ---- Once upon a time when Brahmadatta was reigning in Benares, the Bodhisattva was born into a wealthy family in the Kingdom of Kasi. Having come to years of discretion, he saw how from passion springs pain and how true bliss comes by the abandonment of passion. So he put lusts away from him, and going on to the Himalayas became a hermit, winning by fulfilment of the mystic (trance) meditations the five orders of the Higher Knowledge and the eight Attainments. And as he lived his life in the rapture of Insight, he came in after times to have a large following of five hundred hermits, whose teacher he was. Now one day a young poisonous viper, wandering about as vipers do, came to the hut of one of the hermits; and that Brother grew as fond of the creature as if it were his own child, housing it in a joint of bamboo and showing kindness to it. And because it was lodged in a joint of bamboo, the viper was known by the name of "Bamboo." Moreover, because the hermit was as fond of the viper as if, it were his own child, they called him "Bamboo's Father." Hearing that one of the Brethren was keeping a viper, the Bodhisattva sent for that Brother and asked whether the report was true. When told that it was true, the Bodhisattva said, "A viper can never be trusted; keep it no longer." "But," urged the Brother, "my viper is dear to me as a pupil to a teacher;--I could not live without him." "Well then," answered the Bodhisattva, "know that this very snake will lose you your life." But regardless of the master's warning, that Brother still kept the pet he could not bear to part with. Only a very few days later all the Brethren went out to gather fruits, and coming to a spot where all kinds grew in plenty, they stayed there two or three days. With them went "Bamboo's Father," leaving his viper behind in its bamboo prison. Two or three days afterwards, when he came back, he thought of feeding the creature, and, opening the cane, stretched out his hand, saying, "Come, my son; you must be hungry." But angry with its long fast, the viper bit his outstretched hand, killing him on the spot, and made its escape into the forest. Seeing him lying there dead, the Brethren came and told the Bodhisattva , who asked the body to be burned. Then, seated in their midst, he encouraged the Brethren by repeating this stanza:- The stubborn man, who, when encouraged, pays No regard to friends who kindly advice give, Like 'Bamboo's father,' shall be brought to nothing. Thus did the Bodhisattva advice his followers; and he developed within himself the four Noble States, and at his death was re-born into the Brahma Realm(Upper Heaven). ---- Said the Master, "Brother(Monk), this is not the first time you have shown yourself stubborn; you were no less stubborn in times gone by, and by that met your death from a viper's bite." Having ended his lesson, the Master explained the relation and identified the Birth by saying, "In those days, this stubborn Brother(Monk) was 'Bamboo's Father,' my disciples were the band of disciples, and I myself their teacher."